An Adventure
by littlehan-solo22
Summary: Amina and Sinbad have known each other for as long as they've been alive. When their home country of Parthevia is on the brink of destruction, they set out to conquer a dungeon, him with the desire to change the world, her to protect her only friend. But their adventure is only just beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**heyo people! this is littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! recently i got into this series and it's probably going to be another stereotypical story... let's face it, everything i do is relatively stereotypical... like my life... but anyway, why not just bash myself more and post this online where everyone can see it and bash me even more?! HAHAHAHAHAhahahaaaaaa... i'm useless**

 **so this will all be based on the anime and perhaps the manga if i decide to go that route (i'm really lazy so i probably won't)**

 **i'm not going to lie. i've never seen AoS/SnB before. probably becuz i'm broke and don't have netflix... may not be enitrely accurate.**

 **oh yea just to make it clear, the OC is younger than Sin. yes. YOUNGER... by, like, a few months. :)**

Chapter 1

The little girl rose, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She turned her head to see the family sleeping soundly: Badr letting out a few quiet snores with his arms wrapped around Esra's waist, who, in turn, was carefully holding their precious son, and her treasured friend, Sin.

The little girl smiled, and quickly got dressed, getting ready to go out and grab some wood to start a fire. After all, Esra- _san_ has been getting tired, and she wanted to help her out as much as she could.

But as she pulled on the cotton shawl that Esrasewed for her, there was the slightest of tugs on the hem of her pants. She turned around to see the purple-haired boy staring at her.

"Ami- _chan,_ " Sin whispered, ever so careful to not wake up his parents. "Where are you going?"

Amina smiled, padded over to him, the ground cool against her bare feet, and knelt next to him. "To get some wood. Go back to sleep, Sin- _chan_. Your parents would be worried if they found you missing." She tried to tuck him back in, but he simply pushed the blanket off him again.

"No~" he whined. "I'll go too."

"No," she whispered to him. "Go to sleep. You're sleepy."

He let out a big yawn that surprisingly didn't wake the two adults up. "No I'm not..."

"Yes you are." She laid him back down and tucked him in, successfully, this time. "I'll be back soon. Stay here with Badr- _san_ and Esra- _san._ "

After making sure her friend had gone back to sleep and tucking the blanket tighter around the three individuals, she slipped on her sandals and stepped outside. As she followed the pathway to the little shed, she breathed in the cool early morning air and gazed at the horizon, slowly turning pink with the promise of gold and blue skies.

Amina gripped the wood tight in her arms. The sun reminded her of the work that would have to be done today. She had to do well. After all, she had to prove that they didn't bring her into their family for no reason. She had to work hard, to repay them for their kindness...

"Amina?"

The girl snapped out of her daze and jogged back to the house, the wood clattering in her arms. "Yes, Esra- _san_?"

The woman let out a light giggle. "What are you doing so early in the morning? You should be sleeping!"

"Yes, but I wanted to help you get a head start on breakfast," she said, her face dusted with a light blush.

"I understand, dear, but you're a growing girl! You need your sleep to grow big and strong!" The woman pressed her fingers against the little girl's sides, who immediately began to giggle hysterically.

"Okay, let's go back inside," she said as the giggling died down. "Let's get started on breakfast, shall we?"

Amina gave a wide smile and nodded. "Yup!"

When the two went back inside, she quickly noticed Sinwalking towards them while Badrwas sitting up from the sleeping mat, giving them a droopy, kind of lopsided grin.

"Hey, ladies," he called, his voice groggy. "Sleep well?"

Amina smiled while helping Esrawith the fire. "Yup! How about you, Badr- _san_?"

He smiled, leaning over to grab his cane from the wall. "Well, thank you very much. Whatcha doin'?"

"Helping Esra- _san_ make breakfast- Sin- _chan_ , no!" She dashed to the boy, who was trying to touch the dancing orange flames. "You'll get hurt!"

"But it's so pretty~" he whined. "Look, Ami- _chan_! It's pretty, right?"

"Pretty, but dangerous. You'll get burned!" She took his hand away and ushered him toward his father, who guffawed at the scene.

"The women are always right, Sin. Make sure you listen to them, okay?" he said, ruffling his son's hair. Sinpouted, but eventually gave a nod.

[...]

The sun rose higher. After a breakfast of eggs and leftover fish, Badr- _san_ said goodbye and left to go to town. Amina and Sinbad went outside to play while Esrasat down to do a bit of sewing.

"Hey, Ami- _chan,_ " the boy whispered, gesturing for her to get closer, even though the two were alone. "Wanna go on an adventure with me?"

She tilted her head. "Adventure? Where? Where would we go?"

Sin gave her a wide grin. "To the sea, of course! With Daddy!"

 **given how i am i'm probably not gonna update for like 8 months so... yea**

 **(/ (/**

 **(- -)**

 **((/) (/)**


	2. Chapter 2

**heyo people~ littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! no idea what's gonna happen to this story but in all honesty i don't really care anymore. school is absolute hell (screw physics man) so i need an escape**

 **deal w/ it**

 **ARandomAuthor14: here's the next update! and thx so much 4 the compliment- means a lot! :D**

Chapter 2

"Sin- _chan!_ This is a bad, bad idea!" Amina protested as they climbed into the boat. "What if Badr- _san_ gets angry with us?"

"Don't worry, Ami- _chan,_ " he replied, winking at her. "It's gonna be okay! Just trust me!"

She began to pout, but nonetheless scrambled in after him. "Esra- _san_ isn't gonna be happy..."

The two crawled under the pile of fishing nets and began to wait. After what felt like an hour, Amina began to panic.

"Sin- _chan,_ what if this is the wrong boat? I can't breathe!"

"Ami- _chan,_ calm down! I told you, everything is gonna-" He suddenly stopped, and lifted a finger to his lips. She did what he said, and, soon enough, heard footsteps on the sand. And with a heavy grunt, the boat shifted and began to slide.

Amina grasped Sin's hand, which he gripped onto tightly.

The boat began to rock from side to side. What sounded like waves crashed against the hull, and a paddling sound began. It lasted for seconds... then minutes... then what felt like hours...

And without realizing it, the two children fell asleep.

[...]

Esra set down her sewing and went outside to check on the children. For some reason, the two were unnaturally quiet.

"Sin? Amina?" she called out.

No response.

She wondered briefly if they were playing a prank. Again. It wouldn't have been surprising if Sin had managed to find a way to convince his friend to follow him on his "adventures" and practical jokes.

"Children? If you're playing another prank, I highly suggest that you don't!" she called out again.

No response.

That's when the panic began to crawl into her stomach.

She began to circle the house, calling their names repeatedly.

Nothing.

Her face paled. "Oh no..."

[...]

Badr paused to take a long drink of water. He looked up to the azure sky, covering his eyes from the scorching sun.

 _Which direction,_ he thought to himself, _is this country going? ...I don't want the war anymore. After all, I have my family to think about..._

For a few seconds, his thoughts drifted to them. _Esra, Sinbad, Amina..._

He shook his head out of the fluffy clouds. "Don't think about the war, dummy," he said to himself. "What I should do now is catch a lot of fish..." He crawled over to his fishing nets, "...and see them all smile!" He lifted the nets...

...And immediately saw his two children, fast asleep. Amina was curled up into a little ball while Sin was splayed out, a snooze bubble coming out of his nose.

He simply sat there, shocked, as the two started to wake from their slumber. Sin rubbed his eyes, looked around for a bit, and stood on his feet.

Amina simply sat up and watched with a wide smile as Sin jumped into his father's arms with sparkles surrounding him, crying out, "DADDY!"

"SINBAD! AMINA! WHY ARE YOU TWO HERE?!"

[...]

As Amina helped Badr put out the nets, they didn't notice Sinbad reaching out toward the blue ocean until he cried out in an excited voice, "SEA!"

The two turned around and simultaneously cried out, "SIN! BE CAREFUL!"

[...]

Badr and Amina sweatdropped as they watched the little boy sleeping among the fishes... literally.

The girl sighed and went over to him, pulling the nets and seaweed off of him and shaking him awake.

Badr let out a heavy groan and pulled the two children close to him, muttering, "I wasn't paying attention at all, huh? I didn't expect the two of you to get onboard before me..." Shaking his head, he chuckled and rubbed their heads. "Well, it doesn't matter. You're my proud kids!"

Sinbad giggled while Amina simply beamed with joy.

But immediately, her tiny lips tugged downward, as she turned around and spotted the black clouds, looming ominously in the distance.

And that's when they all heard the thunder.

[...]

Lightning crackled in the now pitch-dark sky. Amina and Sinbad huddled together near Badr, who struggled to see through the pouring rain.

"What crazy storm is this?" he muttered to himself. "I can barely see anything!" A wave crashed into the boat, soaking the three passengers head to toe. He thought he heard Amina cry out in fear.

He gritted his teeth. _The sea's too rough for the rudder to work. At this rate the boat will capsize. Being thrown into the sea like this..._

He looked down to see his treasured kids, gripping onto him for dear life.

 _...If we're thrown in, all three of us will die!_

"...Daddy _._ "

He felt a massive weight on his shoulder, and turned his head to see his son, Sin.

"That isn't the right way," he said, and pointed toward the east. "Go that way."

He felt a tug on the hem of his tunic, and looked down to see Amina pointing the same way. "The clouds say that way, Badr- _san,_ " she murmured. "Sin- _chan'_ s right. Go that way."

He stared at the two of them. _They... really believe._

Somehow, he knew that he thought the truth. He could see the conviction in their eyes. He could see that they held firm belief in the right way, that they believed they were making the right decision.

They weren't siblings, but the two spoke as one.

 _They speak... with confidence!_

He knelt down, placed Sinbad next to the girl, and patted their heads, his expression etched with determination.

 _Alright. I believe in you!_

He gripped the tiller and propelled the boat toward the east. Gritting his teeth, he closed his eyes and pushed through.

And, after what seemed like a millenia, the rain stopped pouring. He opened his eyes to warm and welcoming sunlight.

"Yay!" Sin cried out, clinging to his father's back. "We did it, Daddy!"

Amina let out a sigh of relief, and smiled. "We're out of the storm..."

His gold eyes were wide, and he knelt down, placing the two children together and patted their heads again. "You two..." he started, "...might have some special power. The power, perhaps, to choose the right destiny." He thought about his village and his people, slowly falling deeper and deeper into depravity and self-destruction. "You'll guide the people and this country, which is going in the wrong direction. Sin..." He picked up his son and lifted him into the air. "You'll be the man who changes this world!"

Amina gazed up at her friend, her vivid blue-green eyes wide.

"And Amina..."

Her gaze turned to Badr, who had set Sin down and had now picked her up. His face lit up into a smile. "You're gonna be the person who lights the path...

...And shows everyone the way!"

 **lol ok i think the only reason i'm updating this rather quickly is becuz of the fact that i'm still practically obsessed w/ magi. once the craze is over, that's when i'll start updating, like, once a year or crap like that. yup. enjoy while you can**

 **(/ (/**

 **(- -)**

 **((/) (/)**

 **my bunny**


	3. Chapter 3

**heyo people~ littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! here's the next chapter before i go absolue crazy from school**

 **The Otaku Lady Priya: lol thx XD the story kinda sucks that way huh? and about amina, yes they're not siblings + not blood related, badr and esra just view her as the daughter they never had (but at the same time they kinda want sinbad to marry her), and she's younger than he is; she's just a bit more responsible than he is. hope that helps!**

 **just to clarify, if i say smiling then it's like a closed mouth smile. i kinda find it weird to think of them smiling with teeth showing all the time. ok? ok**

 **also does anyone have suggestions for a title? "an adventure" just sounds stupid to me**

 **my life stinks**

Chapter 3

2 years had passed since that day. Now...

"Thanks for the meal!"

As Esra ladled out the stew, Amina couldn't help but watch her friend chomp away on his (slightly stale) bread with an angry expression. Most likely he was still fussing over the fact that Badr refused to let him on the boat and he didn't fight back the other villagers when they beat him.

 _...Why didn't he fight back?_ She couldn't help but think about it. And what's an " _expatriot_ "? After all, the villagers said it like a bad word, and when she asked Badr- _san,_ he just gave her a sad smile and ruffled her hair, telling her not to worry about it.

And she didn't understand Sin- _chan_ either. He always idolized his father. What made this event change that?

Apparently, she wasn't the only who noticed his foul mood, because Esra asked her son, "Sinbad, what's the matter?"

The boy turned his head away, and simply continued to stuff his mouth with bread and stew. "Nothing," he finally muttered, setting down his now-empty bowl. "I'm done eating."

There was long, thick silence. So thick, Amina thought, that she could probably stuff herself full with it.

"Sin," Badrsaid, "the jug's running low on water. Could you go to the well and fill it up? Even a child like you could do something like that, right?"

Sinbad seemed to get angry at that statement. He stood up and grabbed the pot, practically yelling, "I'm not a kid! Unlike Daddy, I'm a proper man!" As he stepped out the door, he said, "Drawing water is a piece of cake for me!"

After a few seconds, his footsteps faded off. Amina watched the doorway carefully, unaware that she was holding her breath.

"Amina," Badr- _san_ murmured, his voice soft. "Would you go and help him? He's too macho to say it, but he gets lonely if you aren't there with him."

She jumped at his voice, but quickly nodded, set down her stew bowl, and went outside into the cool night to find her friend. Walking along the stone path, she eventually found him dragging the pot toward the well, grumbling to himself.

"Sin?" the little girl murmured. "Sin- _chan?_ "

"Hmm?" He looked up to see his best friend watching him closely, her blue-green eyes illuminated by the moonlight.

Standing there, she looked like a different person. Sinbad suddenly recalled one of the stories that his father told him, the one where there were people that lived in the water and called to sailors with their pretty voices and pretty faces.

...A mermaid. Yeah.

For some reason, Amina reminded him of a mermaid.

He turned his face away so she couldn't see his bright-red cheeks.

"Hey, Ami- _chan,_ " he said, his voice soft. "Can you help me carry the jug?"

Amina's eyebrows furrowed. He never sounded like this, like a vulnerable child. His voice always radiated confidence and strength, the very things she didn't have, the very things she admired about him. _What happened to Badr-_ san _must've really affected him,_ she thought, but she shrugged her thoughts aside and helped him drag the pot toward the well.

"Are you mad because Badr- _san_ didn't fight back, Sin?" she asked him, huffing with the effort. The pot was much heavier than she thought. "Or is it because he wouldn't take you out on the boat with him?"

He didn't say anything for a while until the well began to come into sight.

"I always thought Daddy was a really cool man," he finally said. "But he was super uncool back then. And because of that, the boat's broken, and we won't be able to go fishing."

"So..." Amina said, helping him set down the pot near the well. "Do you hate him? Do you hate Badr- _san_ because of that?"

He paused, considering what she had just said. Did he really hate his father just because of one uncool thing? Did he really?

"...No," he muttered, crossing his arms. "I guess not..."

Amina began to fill up the little bucket with water. "You know what I think, Sin- _chan?_ I think that Badr- _san_ is like the ocean. Most days, he's very calm and happy, like the ocean when the sun's high in the sky." She turned to look at her friend, and at that moment, he noticed that her eyes weren't the eyes of a little girl. "But when the sky's gray and stormy, so is the ocean. It'll churn and roll. The ocean will be angry." She looked up at the sky once more. "I think it'll be stormy in a few days..."

Sinbad observed his friend carefully. The way she spoke, she reminded him more and more of a mermaid. He remembered the stories, of how sailors who were mesmerized by the mermaids' singing got too close, were pulled in the water, and drowned.

But wasn't there a story where a mermaid fell in love with one of the sailors, and instead of drowning him, she brought him to an island where he was later rescued?

His chest tightened.

Was he drowning right now?

Or was he being saved?

Why is he feeling this way in the first place? What made him think about mermaids and other foolish stories? That's all they are! Stories!

He watched her draw out the water and pour it into the pot, her brown hair shining from the starlight.

 _But the stories seem so real..._

" _Ugggghhhh..._ "

Sinbad immediately shook himself out of his thoughts and walked around the well. Amina stayed frozen, her grip on the bucket tightening, to the point where her little knuckles were turning white.

Having bent down to look at the blond stranger, Sinbad stood up, his voice shaking. "I think... we'd better go home. Daddy might want to see this."

 **yaaaaaay i updated holy cow it's been a while**

 **i went to death valley over the 3-day weekend it was great! hot as hell tho**

 **hope you all had a great memorial day, and see ya later!**

 **(/ (/**

 **(- -)**

 **((/) (/)**

 **my bunny**


	4. Chapter 4

**heyo people~ littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! summer's almost here and i'm getting really tired of school. i just want some time to get some sleep and work on this story... and the others that i kinda neglected over the years... yea what a life i live huh?**

 **The Otaku Lady Priya: aww thx! it actually took me a lot of time to think about that scene, since i initially was put in the argument scene between sinbad and badr, but it didn't work out so i just used that scene instead. glad u liked it though :) and i'll keep my eyes open for that title :D and for the nicknames, i'll have them call each other a nickname around the next chapter or two, when they're 14, when the action kicks in. here's the next chpt- hope u enjoy!**

 **Guest: i know it's you, cassidy :)**

 **asagi uchiha: muchas gracias por gustarle mi historia :D s** í **, voy a actualizar este historia hasta yo no me gusta ya :D pero muchas gracias!**

 **also for anyone w/ any ideas for titles, feel free to leave your suggestions in the reviews and i'll look at them all :)**

Chapter 4

The stranger's name was Darius. From what he told the family, he was a traveling merchant that got tangled in a terrible storm, then got marooned on the beach. He stumbled around near the town, looking for help, but eventually passed out near the well from exhaustion, where the two children eventually found him.

"What a disaster..." Badr muttered, rubbing his chin with a thoughtful look. "If there's anything we can do to help..."

Esra's eyes widened, and she tugged on her husband's robe. "Honey..."

"Hmm?"

"Our home is tiny," she whispered. "Isn't there another place he could stay in?"

"I'm sure there is, but-"

 _SLAP_

"Sin- _chan!_ What are you doing? Get off of him!"

The two adults turned their heads to see Sinbad standing on top of Darius' shoulders, slapping the poor man's head repeatedly while Amina stood behind him, tugging on his pants in a vain attempt to bring him down.

"Mister, why is your hair yellow?" he asked, oblivious to Amina's muttering for him to come back down and to not cause any problems.

Esra, needless to say, was horrified. "SINBAD! What are you doing?! Get down here now!"

Darius guffawed, seemingly unaffected by the little boy's slaps. "It's alright," he reassured Esra as he set Sin down to the floor. "Have you ever went outside the village?"

"Outside?" Sin asked, then he shook his head. "No."

The man chuckled again. "I see. Well, you see, kiddo, I came from outside of this village, far away from here. A foreign country."

Sinbad's golden eyes widened and sparkled in the sun. Without thinking, he gestured for Amina to join him, which she did without hesitation.

"You see, kids, outside, there are people like me, with different hair colors, who live in different countries and cultures. But the difference doesn't stop there. There are animals and plants you've never seen before, fruits and food you've never tasted before. This world is filled with things you both have yet to discover!"

The two children turned to each other. Sinbad gave her a huge grin, while Amina had on a wide smile.

"Adventure sure sounds fun, doesn't it, Ami- _chan?_ " he asked. She nodded.

Darius rubbed his head. "Was that too complicated for you...?"

Sin immediately shook his head. "No, it was really interesting. I haven't been this excited in a while!" He got on his knees and clenched his fists. "Hey, Mister, can you tell us more?"

The blond foreigner looked a bit shocked, as he stammered, "B-But I..."

"It's all right."

He looked up, yellow eyes wide in surprise.

Badr simply gave him a wide smile. "You can stay in this house until you've healed. But we don't have much, so please don't expect much from us." He chuckled for a bit, but then his voice turned serious. "One thing I ask of you in return is: don't cause any trouble. Do you promise?"

Darius' eyes widened, and his fists clenched. "...Yes."

Amina didn't fail to notice his hesitation before speaking.

"Well, then," Badr said with a smile. "Welcome to our home."

[...]

Amina stirred the stew, sipping it once in a while to make sure the taste didn't turn nasty.

She thought for a bit about the stranger, Darius. He was a really nice man, but there was something... off, about him. Or so she thought. After all, she could be wrong.

...But the clouds were never wrong.

Footsteps and a loud guffaw shook her out of her thoughts. She turned her head to see said man and Sin walking in the kitchen with some wood, with Sin talking about some of the adventures the two had went on together.

"Here you go, little lass," Darius said as he dropped the wood near the pot. "The stew sure smells good!"

"Yeah! Ami- _chan_ is the best cook ever!" Sin proclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

Darius laughed heartily. "I can tell! I've only been here for a few days and I'm already gaining pounds!" And he gave her a wink along with a huge grin.

Immediately, she started to blush from their attention and continued to stir the stew, a bright smile on her lips.

Darius is a good man, with many great stories. No, she was definitely wrong about him.

[...]

"So, what kind of story would you both like today?" he asked with one of his grins. "How about the country that's surrounded by ice? Or a country of scorching desert burning ablaze? In the eastern lands, there's also a tribe with special powers..."

Sinbad and Amina watched him with wide eyes as he told them more tales. Story after story, legend after legend. For the two of them, the world seemed to be expanding in front of their very eyes.

And every night, before the two fell asleep, Sinbad would tell his friend, "Hey, Ami- _chan._ Once we grow up, we're gonna travel all over the world and see all kinds of things and eat all kinds of food, right?"

Amina would give him a drowsy smile and say, "Uh huh... Now go to sleep..."

And every night Darius would tuck the two in with a wide, if not slightly sad, smile on his face.

 _I'm so sorry..._

 **lol here you go. i don't know why you read any of my stuff it's that terrible**

 **i'm still practically obsessed w/ magi that's why i'm updating so quickly. once the phase is over i'll start updating once every few months or something like that. get ready to be really unimpressed**

 **(/ (/**

 **(- -)**

 **((/) (/)  
**

 **my bunny**


	5. Chapter 5

**heyo people~ littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! wow i'm updating this really quickly and i'm basically neglecting my other stories... i really need to work out a schedule or something... lol i'll work on this and my other stories over the summer break so i'll be fine, hehe**

 **here's the next chapter (seriously why do you read this? this story is terrible) and here we go!**

Chapter 5

But Darius knew, deep down, he couldn't afford to be attached. He couldn't afford to feel anything for two brats and their loving parents.

He couldn't afford to be sorry.

So, when he took the little boy and pressed a sword to his little neck, demanding that the hostile yet pathetic crowd make a path for him, he didn't feel sorry for them.

Not at all.

Esra pushed through the crowd, Amina close by, and reached out for her son. "Sinbad...!"

"Mommy...!" His pupils dilated when he felt the sharp metal on his skin, and he began to cry.

Amina didn't know what to do. Esra- _san_ was crying, Sin- _chan_ was crying, Darius was swinging his sword and demanding that they step aside, and Badr- _san_ was nowhere to be seen.

She heard someone calling out for the soldiers, and immediately, Darius yelled out, " _Shut up, you! You try to call your soldiers, and I'll kill you! Try it!_ "

"...Why, mister?"

Darius paused and stared at the boy, murder written all over his face.

"You aren't the type of person who would do something like this!" Sinbad continued, ignoring the tremble in his voice and the tears threatening to clog up his throat. "Aren't you a nice person who tells us stories?"

Amina stared at them. Sin- _chan_ was right. This couldn't be the nice man who told them stories about blazing lands and countries covered in ice. This wasn't the man who told her about the people who lived in the sky and traveled on clouds, the man who laughed when she told him that Sin reminded her of those people. This was all a dream, right? It was just a terrible nightmare, and she would wake up, and Badr- _san_ and Esra- _san_ would come in and give her a big hug, and Sin- _chan_ would snuggle with her like he always does, and Mister Darius would tell her a nice story.

Right?

"Kid..." he finally says. "...You're wrong. _This_ is who I really am. I'm Reim Army Intelligence Officer Darius. If it's for a mission, I'll resort to any means, including hiding the real me."

Was she wrong, or did she hear bitterness in his voice?

"Hey, lady!" Darius pointed his sword toward Esra. "Make arrangements for my escape from the soldiers. I want water, food, and a ship. Everything! Get to it!"

Esra wanted to cry, but she swallowed her tears. For Sin's sake, for Amina's sake, for Badr's, for her own. She began to turn around, asking for help. "Please..." she cried out, "please save our son. Somebody..."

A man looked away. Amina recognized him as the grocery man who would give her an apple from time to time. "Don't look at us..." he hissed. "We want nothing to do with you people, you... _expatriots_."

At those words, Esra finally broke down in tears. Amina rushed to the woman's side, unable to help herself from glaring at the people. Were they that coldhearted to abandon a little boy?

Amina knew she was weak. She had little courage, and little to no usefulness.

But an idea began to form in her head. A terrible idea.

If no one would help them, then she would. She had no choice.

She left Esra's side and grabbed a long, heavy stick, dragging it behind her toward Darius while doing her best to maintain her newfound courage.

Esra called out, "Amina! Come back!"

The little girl, for the first time, ignored her.

"M- m- mister!" she called out. "I- I- I don't- I d- I don't w- want to h- hur- hurt you! P- please let my friend go! I'll... I'll a- arrange e- everything if you l- let him go. So please..."

Darius simply stared at her. His grip on Sin didn't change.

Amina sucked in a breath... and charged, screaming at the top of her lungs. As she approached the tall man, she swung her stick, wincing as it made contact with his leg.

But he didn't make a sound. He simply glared at her, lifted his leg, and swung, his foot crashing into her ribs.

She flew backwards, aware of only the pain in her ribs. The sharp, searing pain. The utter agony.

"AMI- _CHAN!_ "

"Amina..." Esra weeped, scooping up the little girl and cradling her in her arms. More tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Ha," Darius spat out. "Even a little girl has more spine than all you filth... You're all useless!" He turned around and strode forward, swinging his sword at the fleeing masses of people. "Move! Get out of my way, you trash!"

 ** _THUD_**

"Could you not leave yet?"

All eyes turned to the purple-haired man, leaning heavily on his walking stick.

Badr.

"Let the child go first. Release Sin."

Esra's eyes widened. "Dear..."

"Daddy!"

Amina managed to open her eyes. "Badr- _san..._ "

Said man glanced at her, golden eyes filled with grief, which was quickly replaced with anger.

 _How dare he hurt my daughter..._

He turned to face the Reim spy and hobbled toward him. When he opened his mouth, his voice was steely calm. "Darius, didn't you make me a promise not to cause any trouble?"

The blond man said nothing.

"...I see. Then..." He set down his walking stick, and began to kneel.

Darius' eyes widened.

Esra's eyes widened.

Sinbad's eyes widened.

The townspeople's eyes widened.

Amina's eyes widened.

Badr pressed his face close to the ground. "I beg of you. Please let that child go. The information you have could be useful to this country. if you surrender now, you'll be allowed to live. And besides, you know that our family is labeled as 'expatriots'. Using that boy will do you no good. Everyone here is a loyal citizen of Parthevia, having given up all their horses, boats, and supplies to the government. So please..."

Darius paused.

Amina watched everything unfold. Her breath came more evenly now, so she could finally hear it. The clouds were whispering again.

 _Storm unleash... Storm unleash..._

The storm was about to be unleashed.

"So..." Darius stated. "You want me to betray my country in exchange for my life?" His blue eyes glazed over with fury. " _My duty is to my country and to lead it to victory!_ " He stuck the sword in Sin's mouth, ignoring his tearful cries.

"SIN!"

"SIN- _CHAN!_ "

" _I'M PROUD TO BE A CITIZEN OF THE REIM EMPIRE! I'D RATHER DIE THAN BETRAY MY COUNTRY! I'M NOT AN EXPATRIOT LIKE YOU!"_

Badr grit his teeth. Then...

 ** _SHLOCK_**

A sword was embedded in Darius' chest. Sin collapsed to the ground.

Amina stared, wide-eyed.

The storm had erupted.

Darius collapsed to the ground, red-hot blood dripping down his chin.

"I don't care if anyone calls me a traitor, or how they insult me." Badr scooped up his son, who clutched to his father's robe, and began to walk away. " _But I will never forgive anyone who hurts my family!_ "

Sin climbed down from his father's arms. "Mister... your stories..."

Darius turned his head to eye the boy.

"We... we liked them." Sinbad began to cry again. "We really liked them...!"

Darius' eyes glistened, but not with anger.

"...Shut up, brat... I hate you..."

Even from there, cradled in Esra's embrace, Amina knew, with a strong conviction,

that he was lying.

 **wow... i don't know what to say except that it was crazy.**

 **(/ (/**

 **(- -)**

 **((/) (/)**

 **my bunny**


	6. Chapter 6

**heyo people~ littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! wow, this story's getting a surprising amount of love :D well, here's the next update to keep you all happy. oh, and summer vacation has started! yaaaaaaaaaay**

 **still looking for that title though**

Chapter 6

Badr- _san_ had been gone for a week.

The family managed to make it through without any word from the other villagers, but they still felt the hatred whenever they walked by.

Amina, luckily, had no broken bones, but a large, black-and-blue bruise bloomed right at the center of her chest. Every night, Esra would rub a small amount of expensive healing cream on it to help it go down faster. And every night, Sin would wrap his little arms around her and tell her stories to help her fall asleep. But some nights, the little girl wouldn't fall asleep, and she would simply writhe and shudder from the pain. Mother and son often had to hold her and say soothing words to help her get through the night.

Often times, it didn't work.

But one day, the commotion outside was too loud for them to ignore, and the three, Esra carrying Amina in her arms, went out to see what was happening.

And they found Badr, bruised, bloody, and covered in grime, being forced to stand on his foot.

Sin, unable to help himself, cried out "DADDY!" and ran toward his father, the two women close behind him.

"Darling..." Esra murmured, her voice cracked from worry.

Amina's eyes widened _,_ and, ignoring the searing pain in her chest, she squirmed in the woman's arms, reaching out for him.

"Esra..." Badr whispered. "Amina... Sin...!"

" _...Get out._ "

They turned around to see a woman pointing at them, absolute hatred burning in her eyes. " _Get out now!_ "

"She's right," another man said. "You expatriots! You let that spy come here!"

"All of this happened because of you!"

"Traitors! Get out of this village!"

" _STOP IT!_ "

Everyone stopped yelling to look at the purple-haired boy. Amina looked at him with a sad gaze, knowing how hurt he must be.

"Don't talk bad about my daddy!"

Amina stared at the sky. The clouds were whispering.

 _Trouble... Danger... Danger..._ Danger... **_Danger..._**

The hostile group approached. One of the men reached out to grab Sin. "The kid of a traitor..."

"Grab him!"

Amina's eyes widened. She wriggled out of Esra's grip and ran to him.

 _Don't hurt him!_

"Even if you're a kid..."

"Kill him!"

"AMINA!" Esra shrieked. NO!"

Amina threw herself in front of her best friend and flung her arms wide open, ignoring the boy's cries for her to get away. She squinched her eyes, anticipating the pain.

"... _you're a damn expatriot!_ "

 _I'm sorry, Sin-_ chan, she thought. _This is the only thing I can do for you-_

" **DON'T TOUCH THEM!** "

A loud voice boomed, making everything go quiet. The birds stopped chirping. Even the wind stopped blowing.

Amina carefully opened her eyes, and almost yelped when she saw the hand, almost a few centimeters away from her face. Everyone was staring behind her, so she turned around to see Badr- _san_ leaning heavily on his cane, glaring at the crowd with barely restrained rage.

" _Don't touch... my children,_ " he hissed. " _Don't touch... my family!_ "

"Daddy..." Sin whispered.

Esra took the moment to run to the two children and kneel next to them, hugging them both tightly.

"Listen up, all of you," Badr said, his chest heaving. "From now on, I'm going to war." He grit his teeth. "However, I want you to know what war is. So look. This..." He grabs his flimsy tunic and flings it off him.

Sin's eyes widen with horror. So does Amina's. So does Esra's. So does everyone's.

" _...This is war._ "

Badr's body was marred with scars, covered in old wounds that never healed properly, littered with burns.

Amina closed her teary eyes, unable to see more.

 _It was mortifying._

"That's right. This body, that's hard to look at, and covered in scars, is a product of war!" He gripped his free hand. "I saw countless people on the battlefield injured, crying for their mothers, fathers, their wives and children, and even dying in the shadows. And yet you support this war?! My body became like this because of the war! That's why I swore to keep my family away from it. I swore that, even if I was labeled an expatriot, or if I got beaten until I cough blood, I would risk my life to protect my family!" He stopped, gazing at the townspeople. "And what about you?"

No one replied. No one looked at him.

His eyes lost their ferocious gaze, and for the first time, Amina saw a look she had never seen before. Eyes that were lost, eyes that were broken.

"Is war... really such a great thing?"

Two men in green armor and funny hats grabbed Badr- _san_ 's arms and began to drag him away. "Move it, expatriot!"

But he suddenly stopped. "Sin."

Sinbad, who had been crying, wiped his tears and looked up at his father, sniffling.

Badr had turned around, gazing into his son's eyes, a smile decorating his face. "Fight as a man, to protect those precious to you. And Amina..."

She looked up, wiping away stray tears.

And she would never forget, the golden eyes that shone with pride, the warm smile he gave her. The last smile he would ever give her.

This man had given her so much. He gave her a home. A warm bed. A loving family.

Her best friend. The boy she was more than willing to die for.

And now he was giving her his legacy.

"Take care of Sin. Light the path for him. You're the only one I trust." He grinned. "I'm counting on the both of you to look after your mother."

And they led him away. Esra cried, tears spilling down her hands.

Sinbad and Amina watched in solemn silence, both their tears having dried up long ago. Even though they didn't say anything, they found each other's hands and gripped them tightly.

Neither of them refused to let go.

[...]

A few months later, the three were notified of Badr's death. His sword, along with other personal belongings were sent back with the coffin.

His body was never returned.

[...]

It had been 9 years since those days.

Sinbad and Amina are now 14.

 **(/ (/**

 **(- -)**

 **((/) (/)**

 **my bunny**


	7. Poll Time!

**heyo people~ littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 NOT write! ok so i received a great idea from AnOtakuLadyPriya where i should give the two nicknames. i have three ideas: your job is to choose between the three. the reason behind why i choose them will be next to the nicknames**

 **1\. Moon/Star (Amina) & Sun (Sinbad) [Amina would call him the sun because he shines like one (not literally, u know what i mean, right?) and warms her while Sin would call her the moon or the star (you guys can choose which one) because they keep him company at night (if u know what i mean ;) and they're beautiful, along w/ the fact that they guide him]**

 **2\. Seashell (Amina) & Cloud (Sinbad) [Cloud because Amina thinks he often dreams too big for reality while Seashell because she's what grounds him to the world]**

 **3\. Turtle (Amina) & Sparrow (Sinbad) [Turtle because he thinks she focuses too much on the little things and she doesn't do subtlety while Sparrow because she thinks he moves too fast through the world and doesn't let her catch up to him]**

 **if you have ideas for nicknames let me know what they are and why you chose them and i'll consider it :)**

 **i'm still looking for that title tho**


	8. Chapter 7

**heyo people~ littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! ok so my poll got a few reviews, and since no one else reviewed, the nicknames are decided: Sun & Moon! **

**Animefreak1145: ha! glad i'm not the only one who noticed that ;)**

 **BookKeeper88: aw ur idea is really cute! alright, moon it is :D**

 **Guest: sweet! fun fact: moon in arabian is** القمر (alqamar)

 **Guest: thx for the vote! ur nickname was chosen :D**

 **maybe i should use arabian in my story, but that'll come later i guess XD**

 **ok here we go!**

Chapter 7

Amina pushed the needle through the cloth and lightly tugged it, pulling the fabric to make sure it stayed intact. Sighing in relief, she cut the string of thread with her teeth and set both the sail and needle aside before grabbing her pen and paper. After a few minutes of thinking, she started to sketch.

"What are you doing?" A low, husky voice whispered in her ear.

"EEEEEEEK!" the poor girl shrieked, turning around to see Sinbad laughing so hard, tears were beginning to leak out of his eyes. "Sin! That wasn't funny!"

"Oh, no, that _was_ funny," he corrected, wrapping his arms around her waist. He laid his head on her shoulder and said, "You just don't see the humor in it."

She blushed from the contact, and turned away from him. "I guess I don't... And Sin, weren't you gonna go to the harbor in Contastia to find a job?"

Nodding, he picked up the sail with a free hand. "I was gonna check if you were done with work. But you seemed busy with something else..." He studied the sketch she was drawing and began to pout. "What are you drawing this time?"

"The Sun! I'm drawing you!"

He poked her cheek. "I know what I look like, little Moon, and I do _not_ look like that. _That,_ " he pointed to the rather beautiful sketch, "is _not_ as handsome as I am."

"You're handsome?" she asked, turning around to give him a confused look.

He sweatdropped. "You don't think I'm handsome?" he asked, trying not to sound too disappointed.

She smiled, patting his face with her hands. "Nope. You're not handsome." She leaned forward and gazed into his golden eyes. "You're beautiful."

His face turned tomato-red and he turned around, refusing to look at her. "S- shut up! I'm not beautiful! If you want something beautiful, look at the Moon!"

She looked confused again, and tilted her head. "How's the Moon more beautiful than the Sun?"

After his face cooled down a bit, he turned back around and cupped her face in his hands. "Because unlike the Sun, you can actually look at it."

She looked away, fighting down the red-hot blush in her cheeks.

"Aw~" he cooed, pinching her cheeks. "You're so cute~"

She pouted and pulled his hands away. "B- be quiet! Anyway, you're supposed to be at the harbor!"

"I know, I know." He stood up, brushed himself off, and offered a hand. "Aren't you coming with?"

Her eyes flew wide open, and she glanced at her boss, who was busy snoring away. "Maybe I should ask him..."

"Oh, don't even bother. That guy's impossible to wake anyway. And besides..." He grabs her hand and drags her out the sail shop, ignoring her cries for him to wait. "...Doesn't the Moon always follow the Sun?!"

[...]

The two wandered into the city after an hour of walking and complaining from Sinbad.

"Couldn't we have taken a break by those trees?" he breathed, leaning against a building, his face comically sunken in so he looked dead.

"It wasn't that bad!" she said, pulling him off the wall. "Honestly, you complain so much."

"And you complain so little," he retorted. "Someone's gotta do it."

"No you don't! I just don't want to cause any more-"

 _ **DANGER**_

"...trouble..."

Sinbad, upon noticing her change of tone, grew worried. "Amina? Moon? What's wrong?"

She didn't respond. Her blue-green eyes were glassy, like the sea on a calm day.

Sinbad recognized this look. It was the same one she had on the day they had gone to the well, before they found Darius. The day she had predicted a storm approaching.

Amina told him once that she simply listened to the clouds. He never quite understood what it was or how she did it, but she was never wrong.

"...Something's happening," she finally said. "Something over there." She pointed around the building.

The two ran towards it, and Sin peeked around the corner to see a group of bandits approaching a cart.

"Travelling without guards," the boy muttered. "They're begging to be robbed."

"We have to stop them," Amina whispered. "If we don't do something, someone will get hurt!"

"I know. Stay here. I'll put a stop to those ruffians." He turned around and started to head toward a flight of stairs.

"Wait! Let me come too; I can help!"

"No!" he hissed, whipping around and grabbing her shoulders. "I can't risk you getting hurt! Stay here, alright? Don't move! Don't get involved!" And without looking back, he ascended the stairs and headed toward the top.

Amina watched him go, her hands clasped together. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to help those people, but she knew she wasn't strong enough to best them in combat.

Should she stay?

 _"Take care of Sin. Light the path for him."_

 _That's right. I made a promise to Badr-_ san _that I'd protect him. No matter what!_

With newfound resolve, she searched the area for anything she could use as a weapon until her eyes landed on a pile of rocks.

" _Stop!"_

Amina recognized it as Sin's voice. With a rock in hand, she peeked around the corner to see him standing on the edge of the building, hands on his hips.

"Oh, it's just a kid," one of the bandits muttered.

"You think you're a match for us?"

"Go home and take a leak or something."

On the rooftop, Sin smirked. "Humans and oceans," he muttered. "Both have waves." He jumped off the rooftop, and aimed for the closest bandit. "And there's no wave..."

Amina took aim.

"...that I can't overcome!"

A fat man, most likely the leader, drew a sword, but was immediately thrown back with a brick in his face. Sin stepped on him, and leaped into the air, toward the next bandit.

Amina threw the rock.

It hit a skinny man on the back, and he yelped in pain. As he turned around, Amina leaned back and grabbed another rock.

"Hey! Who threw that?!"

She heard footsteps rapidly approaching her, and without thinking, she hid in an empty barrel. The footsteps stopped nearby. She heard muttering and bad words, then footsteps passing by. She peeked out to see the man walking down the street, talking to himself. Taking extra care not to make noise, she stepped out the barrel, grabbed another rock, then threw the first one at him.

It landed smack on the back of his head.

He howled in pain, then whipped around. Amina waved her arms to further grab his attention.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Get back here, you piece of sh-"

She didn't hear the rest of his words, because she was too busy running for her life.

"EEEEEK!" she screamed, dodging his multiple sword swings. As she ran, she saw Sinbad standing near the cart, making sure everyone was okay. The moment she started screaming, he turned around in panic.

"Amina!" he called. "What's wrong?"

That's when he noticed the bandit chasing her.

"Hold it, brat!" He swung the sword, and Sinbad noticed how dangerously close it was to her back. "Stay still!"

His fists clenched. His teeth gnashed together.

" _Hey! Leave her alone!_ " He ran towards them, his face filled with rage.

And Amina remembered what she had to do.

 _Protect him._

She slowed down.

"Amina! What are you doing?" the boy hollered. "Get out of the way!"

The bandit grinned. "You're mine!" And he swung the sword.

Amina simply smiled. A wide, beautiful smile that radiated light and sparkles.

The bandit stopped in his tracks, unable to look away.

He didn't notice the rock that was flying towards his face.

 **yaaaaay yunan's coming out soon**

 **sorry this chpt was so long, i'll keep them shorter next time XD**

 **(/ (/**

 **(- -)**

 **((/) (/)**

 **my bunny**


	9. Chapter 8

**heyo people~ littlehan-solo22 here and ready 2 write! lol i'm getting ready to update my other stories so i'm not gonna update as quickly on this one (i bet all of you are screaming for joy i know i would)**

 **BookKeeper88: nice to hear from you again :) aww thx for liking the chapter. i'll do my best to keep it up**

Chapter 8

"Are you hurt?"

"No..."

"Did he grab you in any way? No scratches?"

"No...?"

 _ **SMACK**_

"OW!" Amina cried, rubbing the fist-sized lump on her head. "Why...?"

"YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOT!" At this point, the boy was fuming. "I told you to stay put, didn't I?! I told you not to get involved!"

"Yes..."

"He had a sword, Amina! If you weren't careful, you could've gotten hurt! You could've even died! Do you understand?!"

"Yes, I understand..."

" _Are you sure?!_ "

"Yes, I understand, Sin! I'll be sure to listen to you next time, I promise!"

He sighed, then grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into an embrace. "...Fine. As long as you're alright, I guess."

With a small nod, she closed her eyes and tucked her head near his shoulder.

Unbeknownst to the two, the small group of merchants were quietly cooing in delight over the slightly intimate scene before them.

Amina, now having noticed the merchants, turned bright red and buried her face in his shoulder. "Sin..."

"Hmm?" he mumbled, his face buried in her hair.

"Let go. The merchants..."

"...Ah. Right."

Amina didn't notice his voice dripping with disappointment.

Reluctantly, he released her from his grip and turned toward the small group of people. Amina made a tiny noise and moved behind him.

One of the women stepped forward. "The both of you saved us from those terrible bandits. How can we thank you?"

Sinbad tilted his head. "Are you transporting goods without any guards?"

The womens' faces turned somber.

"Yes..." The other woman murmured. "Our father and brothers were sent off to the war. But we needed to make a livng, so we came to this harbor to trade..."

The old man next to them chimed in. "Those men must've been runaways from the war, and became thieves to survive. If it's like this here, then it must be similar for everywhere else."

Sinbad was deep in thought, then an idea came up. "I know. How about you hire us?"

The merchants' eyes widened.

Amina watched him, unable to decipher what he was thinking.

"I'm a fisherman, but I can do more than that," he said. "Amina here is great at celestial navigation. As long as there's something in the sky, she can get you from point A to point B. And besides..." He tilted his head, and gave them a wide smile. "...I don't want to leave nice people like you all in danger."

The two women gasped, both of their cheeks flush red. "Aww..."

Amina looked away. And Sinbad noticed that she looked away.

One of the women looked disappointed. "Ah, but we're taking the sea route on our way back, so we'll have a guard..."

"Ah," he said, patting the little merchant girl's head. "Well, that's all right then."

"Oh, I know!" the other woman said. "Why don't you take some of our merchandise?" She moved toward the back of the wagon. "We have lots of fresh fruits and produce!"

Amina's eyes lit up. "R- really? Is- is that all right with you?"

"Of course!" the woman exclaimed, opening the lid of a barrel. "And the ones here are the best of our crop!"

The two preteens leaned over to see what was inside...

...And they saw a green hat. Attached to a head. Attached to a body.

The strange blond man's eyes widened in surprise, dark blue anxiety lines hanging around him. He tilted his head, and immediately began to stutter, a dark red blush dusting his cheeks.

"P- p- _please don't open it without permission!_ " he cried, yanking the barrel lid from the woman's hands and slamming it down over his head, sealing him back in the barrel.

For a moment, no one spoke. Then, all of a sudden,

" **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK!** "

[...]

"I'm Yunan," the stranger said as he followed the two along the path. "I'm a traveler. Thank you for earlier, by the way."

"It's alright," Sinbad replied, pushing a shy Amina away from him. "But why were you in there in the first place?"

Yunan the traveler's face immediately changed, becoming more sparkly. "It's dark, narrow, and comfortable in a barrel. So comfy~"

Sinbad and Amina watched the man with strange expressions.

 _This guy,_ the boy thought, _is definitely weird..._

"By the way," Yunan finally said, breaking out of his little trance. "Is it really alright for me to stay at your house?"

Sinbad nodded. "Yeah, it's fine. It's natural for us to help someone in need."

The green-clothed traveler smiled, then noticed the girl, who had moved from Sinbad's side to the front of the group, gazing at the sky. Throughout the entire walk, she either stayed close to the purple-haired boy, whispering something in his ear from time to time, or she stared at the clouds drifting by. And she hadn't said a word, either.

He nodded toward her. "She doesn't speak much, does she?"

"Oh, Amina?" Sin looked at her. "She's shy toward strangers. But if she gets comfortable around you, that'll change."

"Does she talk more around you?"

"Yeah. But that's only because she's known me her entire life. We were raised together like family, so..."

Yunan lifted an eyebrow.

"You don't sound very happy with that."

"Well, that's because-"

"Um... Excuse me..."

Sinbad immediately snapped his mouth shut and looked away. Yunan, taking note of the boy's rather severe blush, turned his head to see the girl gazing up at him. "Yes?"

"Um, I- I was wondering if... if you're okay with stew... for dinner? Unless... there's something else that...?"

His eyes widened. "Oh, no, stew would be more than wonderful. Thank you."

She smiled, then turned away, moving back toward her former spot in the front.

"She's very kind, isn't she?" he said, his attention back on the boy walking beside him.

"Yeah..." Sin mumbled, eyes fixed on the girl's back. "She is..."

Yunan's eyes widened once again at the sight of pink Rukh fluttering next to him. His lips tilted upward in a light smile. "You were about to say something before you were interrupted. What was it?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah..." His fists clenched, his golden eyes filled with... something.

"Six years ago, when we were eight, I made a promise that once we got older, we'd get married."

 **i have only one thing to say: THE FEELZ**

 **also, i have a guardians of the galaxy story, if you have friends who like marvel... oh wait, what am i saying? don't read that. and for your safety, don't read this either. why are you reading this? why are you reading any of my work? why am i even saying this? AAAAAAAAHIHHFJSDnksiuhf**

 **(/ (/**

 **(- -)**

 **((/) (/)**

 **my bunny**


End file.
